Oh, Really
by Hale-to-the-Ya
Summary: Bella and her Twin Logan have a big brother Emmett and a Best friend Rosalie, when Rosalie's mother dies and her brothers come to live with her, how will Bella and Logan take to the new people?
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to my phone going off at about, 3 am. It was singing, _Who said I can't wear my converse with my dress? Baby, that's just me. _That's Rose's ring tone.

" Hello?" I answered trying to keep the sleep from my voice. I heard a slit whimper on the other end.

" Rose, don't worry, I'll get Bella and Emmett. We'll come over. See you in 15 minuets. " I said and hung up. This is what we did, if some one called crying we immediately said we would get the other two in our group, and come over straight away.

I walked to Emmett's room, he's my brother. " Emmett, Rose is crying. We need to get to her house." I whispered in his ear. He shot up and ran to his closet. I walked to Bella's room. She was up reading.

" Bella, Rose is crying. We are going ever there." I said, she nodded and got up, she was still in her clothes from school. I realized, I was too. I fell asleep in them I guess.

We met Emmett downstairs, we took my car to Rosalie's. We climbed in through her window, she was crying on her bed, Emmett ran over and pulled her onto his lap. " Shh, shhhh, its okay Rose Emmy bear is here." He said. Very concerned. I sat down next to them and began to rub her back. Bella was rubbing her hair.

" I love you guys." She sobbed. We nodded.

" We love you to, Rose. Now can you explain why you are crying?" I asked. Rose was a very strong person. She hardly ever cried. Bella was the crybaby of the group.

" My mom was in a car accident. My brother Jasper and Edward are coming to live with me. But, my mom. My beautiful, nice, caring, lovely, mom. Dead." She sobbed. We pulled her into a big group hug. We stayed like that, us hugging her, her crying. After about an hour, I thought of something.

" This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, why she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles." I sang.

" How many days in a year, she woke up with hope but she only found tears? I can be so insincere, Making promises never for real. As long as she stands there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes. How many days disappear? When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?" Bella sang.

"Your clothes never wear as well the next day, your hair never looks quiet the same way, you never seem to run out of things to say! " Emmett sang. Rosalie was laughing now. We all sang the course.

" This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, why she looks so sad in photographs , I absolutely love her, when she smiles. " Rose was smiling and whipping the tears away now.

" You guys are, retarded, and stupid, and random, and crazy. But that's why I love you." Rose said.

" Okay Rose. Time to stop being to stupid. Its my turn because were not just retards, and stupids, and randoms, and crazies, but we are each other's retards, and stupids, and randoms, and crazies." I said smiling. Everyone laughed.

We fell asleep on her bed, Bella hugging me, me hugging Rose, and Emmett hugging Rose too. All sandwiched onto her small bed. I woke up to some giggles. I looked to see, Emmett taking a picture of Bells hugging me, and me hugging Rose.

" Emmett, post the were ever you like. We are best friends, and just because stupid people will think we are gay, doesn't mean anything. " I said and closed my eyes.

" Time to get up girlies!" Emmett said jumping on the bed. We sat up together and did the same exact stretch. I laughed at this. We walked down the stairs. And ate breakfast together.

" Thanks guys, don't know what I would do without you. We need to go pick up Jasper and Edward in about an hour." Rosalie said.

" Kay, you got anything for us to change into? Got Emmett's clothes? " I asked.

" Yep, in my closet come on, lets go. " Rose said. We got to her room, and she through Emmett's clothes to him and locked him out of the room. I got into a pair of black wash jeans and a red shirt that said, ' careful what you say around me, it may make me think of a song that needs to be sung.'

" You know, that is true. You do burst out in song a lot." Bella said. I laughed. We drove to the air port, in my car again. We almost always took my car. We waited by the entrance for Jasper and Edward. We had never met them, but Rose said Jasper is a blonde guy, with blue eyes, and Edward has bronze hair and green eyes.

They came off the plane, and oh my Jesus. Jasper was the hottest guy I had ever seen. Fight Fair by Pop Rocks started playing in my head. Jasper and Edward pulled Rose into a big hug. I heard one of the guys whimper.

" Its not my time, I'm not going, there's a fear in me but its not showing, this could be end of me and everything I know, but I won't go." I sung. I'm not sure why, I just got bored and it was the first thing I thought of. Bella hit me in the back of the head.

" Ow. The hell was that for?" I asked rubbing the back of my hair.

" You ruined there brothers sister moment." She said rolling her eyes.

" No, I think I made it better, I added a song to it. " I said smiling at her.

" You are both are so stupid. Logan just stopped there brother sister moment, which is good because people were staring. " Emmett said.

" Like you have any room to talk on the matter of being stupid, big brother." I said.

" GUYS!" Rose yelled. " Jasper, Edward, this is my boyfriend, Emmett. These are my two best friends in the whole world, Bella and Logan. There twin sisters. Emmett is there big brother, you might have already guess that though." she said.

" Hey." I said. Jasper was looking at me.

" Hello." He said. Still looking at me.

" Hello." I heard Bella say.

" Hello." Edward said.

" HEY! LOGAN! WHAT SONG WOULD YOU SING RIGHT NOW?" Emmett yelled.

" Ummm…Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance, I'm right here if you get lonely give this song another listen, close your eyes, listen to my voice, its my disguise, I'm by your side." I sang. I'm not sure why I choose that song, or the verse.

" Hmmm, interesting choice." Emmett said rolling his eyes.

" Your just mad I didn't sing some crappy Hannah Montana song. " I said laughing.

" Oh, no its just, I knew you would choose some sappy love song. I just didn't think of that one. I thought more of Love story by Taylor swift." He said.

" You now I only like one Taylor swift song and its about breaking up." I said.

" Guys, shut the hell up about music. Lets go back to Rosalie's house." Bella said.

" Nope, you can't Bells. Dad is home today, he will want to spend time with you." I said.

" You know sometimes I wish I wasn't the favorite. " Bella grumbled.

" Oh, well, your only the favorite because me and Emmett know how to have fun, miss boring." I said high fiving Emmett. Rosalie and her brothers laughed.

" Come on Bella, we will drop you off then the rest of us will go back to my house." Rosalie said.

" I CALL DRIVING!" I yelled.

" Ugh, you always get to drive." Emmett pouted.

" Its my car, and anyways, you would crash it because you so used to driving that gas guzzler of yours." I said, Emmett knew I didn't approve of his Hummer.

" Fine." He said. We walked out together, then I noticed something.

"How's this going to work? We have 5 seats and 6 people." I said.

" I CALL SHOT GUN!" Jasper yelled. I chuckled.

" I CALL WINDOW SEAT!" Edward and Emmett said.

" I CALL SITTING ON EMMETT'S LAP!" Bella and Rose called at the same time.

" Is my lap really that comfy?" Emmett asked. I chuckled again and motioned for Edward and Jasper to get in the car. Once inside I put the top down. Bella and Rose were playing rock paper peace, it was our game we made up, peace worked the same as scissors. Rose won, Bella groaned and got in the middle.

" Don't worry, I don't bite." Edward said, flashing his teeth. Bella blushed, such a Bella move. I chuckled. We dropped Bella off, then Jasper asked," So, are you guys like a group?"

" Yea, when Bella, Emmett, and I moved here we made a pack to be a group, and only let truly awesome people, and relatives of those people who didn't bother us or them in. On the first day of school, second period, Emmett pulled us aside and said, ' guys I'm in love. Rosalie Hale, awesomest person alive ever, not too girly to where you wouldn't like her, but just girly enough for me to like her." I said smiling.

" And guess what Logan's reply to that was, ' Emmett just girly enough for you is if she has all the girl parts." he said laughing. Edward and Jasper laughed to.

" Then Rosalie came up and hit Emmett in the back of the head." I said

" And Logan said, ' yep, awesomest person alive ever." Rosalie laughed.

" Bella said, ' agreed. But there is one more thing to ask. Rosalie, do you mind people bursting out in song?" I said.

" Logan just laughed and Rose said, ' No, I do it all the time." Emmett said. I smiled at that memory.

"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, she looked so sad in photographs I absolutely love her, when she smiles." I sang.

" How many days in a year she woke up with hope but she only tears, I can be so insincere , making the promise that's never for real. As long as you stand there waiting, wearing the holes in the soles of your shoes, how many days disappear ? When you look in the mirror so how do you choose?" Rosalie sang and smiled.

"Your clothes never wear as well the next day, your hair never looks quiet the same way, you never seem to out of things to say!" Emmett sung.

" This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world, she looks so sad in photographs, I absolutely love her, when she smiles." We sang together. Jasper and Edward clapped.

" I just love that song now." Rosalie said.

" Yea, I should burst out in song while people are crying more offend." I said laughing. We pulled up to her house. I was the first to get to the door, I found the key under the mat and unlocked it.

" HONEY! I'M HOME!" I yelled. Rosalie laughed.

" Ummm… Rose, I don't mean to be rude, but Edward and I, only brought the things we could carry, so we kind of need to go shopping for stuff." Jasper said rubbing the back of his head. Rose looked at me and I looked at her. We hated shopping. I sighed.

" I guess we have to guys, R.L.E ADVENTURE TEAM! UNTITE!" I yelled. We did our secret hand shake.

"Why are you calling out the adventure team?" Edward said, looking nervous.

" We hate shopping, its going to take our adventure team powers to go shopping as long as you need us to." Emmett explained. Jasper and Edward chuckled.

" I have to grab my wallet, its up in your room Rose, come on." I said. We go up to her room.

" Okay Logan, what's up?" Rose said, she knew me too well.

" Jasper! " I said.

" What? He is a cool guy." Rosalie asked, confused.

" He's the hottest guy in the world. " I said. Rosalie nodded in understanding. I grabbed my wallet. We went back downstairs.

"Code 984, on Edward." Emmett said, code 984?

" We don't have a code 984 Emmett, do you mean a code 498?" I asked, he nodded. I looked at Rose, her eyes were wide. A code 498 meant, Guy helplessly in love.

" How do you know." Rose asked.

" He just made it very clear." Emmett said.

" After?" I asked, meaning who he was in love with

" Agent T1." Emmett said. He was in love with Bella.

" The hell is going on?" Edward asked.

" What is going on, is that you are a 498, after Agent T1, which means, I need to know you better, like weather to kick your ass or hug you, same goes for Emmett." I said matter or factly.

" Same goes for me." Rosalie said. I looked at her.

" Are you sure?" I asked.

" Agent T1 is one of my best friends, just because my brother who I hardly talk to before now, is 498ing on her doesn't mean I'm going to take his side." Rose said while nodded.

" Oh, you told her what I told you. Emmett you just broke the guy code." Edward said glaring.

" Stop fucking glaring at him, you're the one in love with my sister, if he hadn't of told us he would be breaking the sibling code and the boyfriend code, both of which are more important then the guy code." I said glaring at him where my eyes turn black.

" Sorry." He said looking down.

" Now lets go fucking shopping." I said walking out side. I heard people following me.

"Logan, I'm sorry." Edward said.

"Its not like you to say sorry, I was waiting on a different story, this time I'm mistaken for having you a heart worth breaking. And I've been wrong I've been down to the bottom of every bottom." Emmett sung. I laughed he knew, I loved it when he sung, he also knew that was my favorite song.

" Curse you for knowing so much about me Emmett." I laughed.

" Hey, its my job. Plus its way more fun with laughy singy Logan, then it is grumpy bitchy Logan." Emmett said.

" This is true." Rosalie said, I laughed.

" You guys are the best you know that." I said getting into the car, once everyone was in the car we headed to the mall.

" Has anyone other then you three been aloud in the group?" Jasper asked. I laughed at this.

"Emmett, tell them the story." I said.

" Logan has an admirer, his name Mike Newton. Logan being the nice person she is, couldn't say no to him when he asked her out. It was the worst date of her life, and he made fun of me during." Emmett said, I interrupted.

" It took all I had not to punch him in the fucking mouth right then and there." I said,

" But, Mike thought she had a great time, so the next day he tried to sit at our table he came over and you know what Logan said?" Emmett said.

" She said, hey mother fucker, get the hell away from our table." Rosalie said laughing.

" He was so confused, he asked, 'what about our date last night? Didn't you have a good time.' Logan was laughing so hard that Rose had to respond for her." Emmett said

" I said, 'It was the worst date of her life ever, so listen to what she said and get the hell away mother fucker.'" Rosalie said. I smiled.

" Then you know what the little puss did? He ran to the nearest teacher and told him we were cussing. But it just so happens he told Mr. Elliott, our English teacher, who thinks very high of me, so he gave Newton detention." I said laughing.

" You guys have so many cool stories, the coolest story we have, is when this cheerleader asked Edward out, our friend Alice came up dragged by her hair back to the preppy table." Jasper said.

" You haven't even heard the story of when Bella, Logan, Rose, and I first founded Red Bull. That is the coolest story you will ever hear ever. " Emmett said.

" We drank like three Red Bulls each, first we went over to the sporting goods store, where Mike works. We ended up putting watery peanut butter in water guns and spraying him with it, and never being aloud back there again." I said laughing.

" Then Bella had the great Idea of getting Tattoo's, we faked our parents signature and now, Bella, Rose, and Logan have, Emmy-Bear, Logan Berry, Rose the flower, and Just Bella on the back of there neck, I have it on my forearm." Emmett said, showing them. I showed them mine and so did Rose, I had gotten mine in green, Emmett's in purple, Rose's in red, and Bella got hers in blue.

" We are here lovers of me bursting out in song." I said in a sing song voice. They all laughed and got out of the car.

" Hey Emmett, want to go get a Red Bull, I would fancy and another Tattoo." I said smiling at him. He smiled bigger at me.

" HELL YA! LETS GO LOGAN BERRY!" Emmett yelled, we tried to make a run for it, but Rose grabbed the back of our shirts and pulled us towards a book store.

" EVEN BETTER!" I yelled and ran in. Book stores were my places, I loved books. I could hear Rose laughing and Emmett pouting. We spent about an hour in there, an hour in a music store, an hour shopping for clothes, and 3 hours goofing off and buying whatever else they need.

When we got home, we put everything away according to where they wanted it. Once we were done Edward said," I'm bored."

" Lets go get Bells, she would love to be away from Dad, although he might want to talk to me and Emmett." I said.

" I would rather not risk it." Emmett said.

" Oh come on." Rosalie said.

" He still doesn't know about our tats, I would like to keep it that way, he would go completely…" I said thinking for the right word.

" He would send us into the fiery pits of hell." Emmett finished, I nodded in agreement. Just then I got a text. **Dad's gone. Come get me. BORED OUT OF MY FACE! -Bells**

" Dad's gone we need to go get Bella, she said she's bored out of her face." I said. Edward standing next to me, mumbled, 'but she has such a pretty face.'

" I don't know weather to laugh, or punch you in the face for that comment." I said, Emmett laughed, Jasper smiled and chuckled, Rosalie was covering her mouth to keep from laughing. We went to house and I said, " Why don't we just stay here and watch a movie. Unless Edward and Jasper would have a problem eating and sleeping her tonight?" I said looking at them.

" Where's dad today Rose?" Jasper asked.

" Same as there's, work. He, like there's, is always working, hardly ever home. I usually sleep her 3 days a week." She responded.

" I have no problem." Jasper said. Edward nodded.

" TO THE HOME THEATER!" I said making my super man arms and running there. I heard some laughing behind me. I got there and headed to the back where all the movies were.

" What you guys want to watch?" I asked.

" Something funny." Rose, Jasper and Edward said at the same time.

" Something scary." Emmett said.

" Something funny, then something scary." Bella said. I nodded in agreement.

" How bout, Napoleon Dynamite, then instead of something scary Hot Fuzz, it just sounds good." I said coming out of the back room with the movies.

" HELL YES!" Emmett yelled, he loves Hot Fuzz, Bella smiled and nodded.

" Sounds great." Jasper said smiling. What a beautiful smile.

" Same here." Edward said.

" Kay Logan Berry, pop Napoleon Dynamite in." Rose said throwing her fist in the air. I laughed and popped it. There was a coach that seated four, and two chairs in the room. Edward, Bella, and Jasper were on the coach, then Rose and Emmett were sitting in one chair being all cuddly. I sat down next to jasper. Emmett decided that we needed drinks and candy.

" Logan Skittles and , Bella Twizzlers and Moutain Dew, Rose Gummy bears and Coke. What do you guys want?" Emmett asked.

" Gummy worms and Moutain Dew." Edward said.

" M&M's and Dr. Pepper." Jasper said. I paused the movie so Emmett wouldn't miss anything.

" So, Emmett said we should let Jasper and Edward into the group. I don't mind what do you girls think?" Rosalie said. I looked at Jasper smiling, Edward smiling. Then at Bella, who had just done the same thing, but with Edward first. She smiled weakly, I raised an eyebrow. She did that when she liked someone and wanted to tell me without letting other people know. She did the special nod that we did, no one else would know she was nodding.

" I don't mind. There cool so far." I said shrugging my shoulders, Jasper smiled bigger.

" I guess, we will have to test them on Monday though." Bella said nodding deep in thought.

" Well of course." Rosalie said. Emmett came back with our stuff and handed it out we went back to the movie. I quoted lines from it and so did Emmett, Rose and Bella just rolled there eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, my old computer had the whole 2nd chapter on it, but then it broke. I'm not sure exactly what happened. But anyways, I have been using my brothers laptop but I had completely lost my train of thought for this story. Anyway, I got a net book for X-mas, I PRAISE SANTA CLAUSE! So now I figured why don't I go back and update some old stories? And when I saw Oh,Really? just waiting for its second chapter to be written. **

**Disclaimer: forgot again last time!**

**Jasper: Alice is going to kick your ass.**

**Me: Not if SM gives me Twilight!**

**Jasper: That will happen when?**

**Me: All in good time my lover. All in good time. For now, I don't own Twilight.**

**Jasper: And I am not her lover.**

**Edward: Then she has a very wide imagination.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night to see that I had my head on Bella's shoulder and Jasper had his head on my shoulder, we were all still siting on the coach. Something else, Jasper's arms were around my waist. I tried to scoot closer to Bella, because this felt a little awkward. I mean an amazingly hot guy was hugging my waist, it was amazing. But he was asleep so it wasn't real. When I tried to scoot closer to Bella, Jasper pulled me to him tighter. His head still on my shoulder. I sighed. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. We look kinda weird together, someone who is a good 5 inches taller then me putting his head on my shoulder. I chuckled in my head as I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

I woke up in the morning, again to Emmett's giggles. I rubbed my eyes before opening them. Jasper was in the same position. I groaned, I would be pestered about this all day. I wanted to wake him sweetly, like kissing his cheek or, running my fingers through his sexy messy hair. But instead, I mouthed for Emmett to give me his phone. Emmett had a bunch of music on his phone, so did, Bella, Rose, and I but my phone is still upstairs from yesterday. Emmett gave me his phone, and I picked what song I wanted. I turned the volume up before putting it next to Jasper's ear and pressing play.

_Its something unpredictable,  
But in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life. _

Jasper rubbed his eyes then opened them, I looked down at him apologetically. He quickly let go my waist and sat up. I ran my fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"All you did was sleep." I chuckled and got up. I stretched and walked to the kitchen. Bella was cooking something that smelled really good.

"What's cookin' good lookin'? I asked looking over her shoulder.

"Eggs for myself Logan." Bella sighed. I shrugged as I got a cup of coffee. I put french vanilla creamer in it and a chocolate kiss. I always drank it like that. I sat down at the table next to Emmett, everyone was there eating their breakfast.

"I hardly slept at all last night." Jasper sighed and rubbed his eyes. How could that be? He was asleep both times I woke up.

"You need Logan's number. If someone in the group can't sleep they always call Logan or go see her. She is always up." Rosalie said. "In fact all of you need to switch numbers."

"I need to go get my phone." I said and hurried out of there and to my room. I came back shortly. Jasper and Edward passed me their cell phones, I passed them mine. I put my number in Edward's phone and skimmed through his music untilI found a suitable ring tone, I picked She fucking hates me by Puddle of Mudd. I did the same with Jasper's but I took longer finding a ring tone, making sure it was right. I picked Simple plan-When I'm with you.

"No one has told anyone else their ring tone right?" I asked, they nodded, "I think you guys have to wait until we call one another to find out what the ring tone is. Cause its fun not knowing!"

"But then I'm left out." Rosalie fake pouted.

"Then we have to change each others ring tones. But, everyone has to keep their phones on sound, so if someone calls you, it goes off." I say, smiling. Bella hands me her phone, I hand mine to Rosalie, who handed hers to Emmett, who handed his to Bella. I almost chuckled when I reset my ring tone for her to be, Anything you can do I can do better. We all looked up.

"Rotate." We said smiling. I had Emmett's now. What to put, what to put? I put the Pokemon theme song for season 2, you know, WE ALL LIVE IN A POKEMON WORLD! Yea, that one. We looked up again.

"Rotate." We say together. Rosalie....hmmmmm. Not sure. I skimmed through her songs. I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I picked Right round by Florida. She was going to be in for a surprise. We look up and give our phones back to each other. We are all done with our breakfasts.

"We gotta go home, dad is coming home at lunch to see the boys." Rosalie said standing up.

"No! My lover can't leave me!" I said dramatically. "I can't believe you would do this to me." I put my head down on my arms.

"Love you too honey." She said and patted my head. I put my head up chuckling, she kissed Emmett, and the boys said goodbye before leaving.

The rest of the day was uneventful. It consisted of playing Halo with Emmett, and owning his noob ass. Also getting my English and Calculus homework done. All together productive.

* * *

I woke up the next morning. My cell phone was playing my alarm extra loud, because of the ring tone thing. I turned it off and went to my bathroom. I took a quick shower before drying my hair. I walked out into my room, knowing everyone here knows not to walk into my room in the morning. I put on my favorite bra and underwear set, it had Raven Claw written on the butt and a book on one of the bra cups. I put on my black skinny jeans and my Raven Claw shirt that said, ' I'm right. Unless of course, I'm wrong, which you know I'm not.' I pulled on my wolverine sweatshirt, and my dark blue converse. I grabbed my bag and my writting notebook before heading down stairs.

"We picking up Rose?" I ask as I grab an Amp from the frige.

"No, Edward's car came yesterday. They are driving that." Emmett said throwing away his apple. Bella threw away her granola wrapper.

"I CALL DRIVING!" Emmett yelled. I groaned but drove with them. I hated this Hummer. It was way to roomy and big. Its the type of car you see obnoxious guys driving. God. We made it to school. We were early because Emmett had basketball practice, we always watched him. Every Monday, Wedsnday, and Friday morning. We walked into the gym together. Emmett went to the locker room, and I walked to the top of the bleechers and laid down, getting my notebook and a pencil out. It wasn't long that I had been writing before Rose, Jasper, and Edward walked into the gym. Jasper sat down next to me.

"What ya writting?" He asked looking down at my notebook. I practicly growled.

"None of your fucking bussiness." I sat up and but my notebook into my bag. He frowned and went and sat by Rosalie. I sat up and pulled out my I pod. Higher by Creed came on. I closed my eyes. Lets see how today plays out.


End file.
